The Avenger Tenno
by Rafaeru
Summary: After getting Loki from his show in Stuttgart. The as-of-yet-unformed Avengers, bar one brainwashed Hawkeye, they are surprised by Director Fury's curve-ball thrown by him. Another member of the Avenger Initiative that Tony didn't have an idea that this member was in the Initiative. But Black Widow knows him very well from her past. His Code-name: Tenno
1. Meeting the new guy

I don't own Naruto, Dark Sector and The Avengers, they belong to the respectives owners.

I'll try to upload once a week.

* * *

Chapter 01 – Meeting the new guy

Dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D police escort Loki, who has been got by them is in handcuffs, smiling. As they pass the Helicarrier Lab, Banner stops working on the Chitauri scepter and looks up. Loki eyes him as he walks, nodding and smiling. Bruce rubbed his head feeling weird.

In Helicarrier Detention Section, Loki was now free from his cuffs and contained in a rather large glass cell held by Hydraulic rigs. Fury walked up the control panel of the cell.

"In case it's unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass." Nick pressed a button which opens up a hatch underneath Loki's cell. Loki peered as much as he could from the glass. Without seeing, the sounds of gusting wing would make man shit his pants. Not a god, though.

"It's thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?!"

With that Furry close the hatch. Then he points at Loki.

"Ant." And then points at the button which would drop Loki into the steel trap.

"Boot." At that Loki smirked.

"It's an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me." Loki said, making Nick to narrow their eyes at him.

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Nick replied, glaring at still smirking form of Loki.

"Oh, I've heard." Loki said chuckling, while glancing at the camera. He knew that the others were watching him, especially Banner.

"The mindless beast. Makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I? You threaten our world with war." Fury tells him.

"You steal a force you can't hope to control." He retorted with snort.

"You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did." He said to him.

"Ooh. It burns you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is." Loki said with a smirk.

Nick only smiled.

"Well, you let me know if "Real Power" wants a magazine or something." With that Fury leaves Loki in his cell still smirking and looking at camera.

* * *

In the briefing room, Steve watches until the monitor goes black. Thor, who didn't even look, just listened, stands there, torn apart. They all just stand there in stunned silence.

Finally Bruce decided to break it.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Banner asked everyone.

"Loki's gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what's his play?" Steve asked Thor of what Loki was planning.

"He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract." He explained them.

"An army from outer space." Rogers said.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for." Bruce concluded with frown.

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's astrophysicist." Banner explained with shrug.

"He's a friend." Thor said to him.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours." Natasha explained, hiding her worry about her precious friend, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Roger wondered out loud.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him." Bruce said causing Thor narrow his eyes at him.

"Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he's my brother." That causes Natasha to sweat drop.

"He killed eighty people in two days." Natasha retorted to him.

"He's adopted." Thor replied with frown.

"I think it's about the mechanics. Iridium. What did they need the Iridium for?" Bruce asked changing the subject.

"It's a stabilizing agent." Said a new voice.

The group turns to see Tony and Coulson come to the room.

"I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive." He said to Coulson that went to other agents.

Tony starts to walk around the group.

"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." He said to them.

"No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He said to Thor patting his arm.

"Also, it means the portal can open as wide, and stay open as long, as Loki wants." Tony continues with explanation.

And he starts to saying at the main monitors.

"Ah, raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." Orders them make them to look at him.

"That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He said pointing on a man is on the station.

Then he puts his left on his left eye.

"How does Fury even see these?" Tony asks Hill indicate the monitors on his left side.

"He turns." She answers.

"Sounds exhausting." He said.

"The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy density." Tony explains while turn off the programs on the monitors. And then he places a button size hacking implant under of one Fury support's monitors without anyone noticing.

"Something to kick-start the cube." Tony explained with tiny smile.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked curiously.

"Last night." He retorted.

"The packet, Selvig's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" He asked the group.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the cube to 120 million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier." Banner replied and gets Tony attention.

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony countered to see how good Bruce Banner was.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet." Bruce replied with shrug.

"Finally, someone who speaks English." Tony exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve getting lost on it, while both Tony and Bruce shakes hands.

A glimmer in their eyes shines as the mutual respect for each other shows.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Tony remarked, while Bruce look down.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." Fury shows up saying to Tony

"I would start with that scepter of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a Hydra weapon." Rogers said remembering Hydra soldiers using something similar.

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said to Rogers and at that Thor got confused.

"Monkeys? I do not understand." He asked, while Steve perks up.

"I do! I understood that reference." Tony rolls his eyes, while Steve was proud of himself.

"But at least I got one more for our team that Agent Coulson has done a research on him for me." Fury said to them surprises them.

"Who's he?" Rogers asks him.

Then Fury throws him a file on that person and starts read.

"The best search and rescue I never know. Born in Japan, his parents die in a car crash when he was 20. He done in the most hostile and dangerous hot zones that the world has to offer. Recruited for the JASDF, the Japan Air Self Defense Force for search and rescue at the age 19. And then he was invited to the DSD – Dark Sector Division on the same job. All the missions he done, he completed but one. The rescue has die from a virus call Technocyte and also got infected by it but he didn't die and reason why is on that file. And also he had been working with SHIELD a couple times with Romanoff or with Barton." Fury tells them while showing images, pictures of his missions and the Technocyte.

"His body has change the virus to its own purpose, mutated and then disappears while giving him abilities from it." Banner tells them surprised by it.

Then they hear a new voice.

"And thank Kami that it did."

They turn around to see his face that is round and exuded playfulness and warmth it was also angular and sleek, his hair is golden and spiky but was trimmed on the back so his bangs framing his face went down to his chin. His 6'1'' tall body was highly toned but not like a body builder it was built for speed and power. He is wearing a strange black and dark-grey armor. On his right arm side and chest is an organic, greyish-silver metal. In his left shoulder there is a lotus flower symbol. And then he sees Natasha Romanoff and she looks down and worried about someone. That hit him. 'Barton' he thinks.

"Hello, Nat." He said to her.

"Hello, Naruto." She replies.

"So, he got Barton, didn't he?" he asks her.

"Yes, he did." She answers him.

"Don't worry we will get him back. It is my job after all." He tells her.

"Thank you." She said to him.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Says Naruto introducing himself to them.

"Now what are we talking about?" Naruto asks them.

When Naruto knows about everything, he says.

"Aliens, it could be worse." Naruto tells them.

"What do you mean it could be worse?" Rogers asks him

He just turns to him with his right eyebrow raised that say 'Really, you just read the file.' while pointing to his file.

"Right, never mind." Roger said to him embarrassed.

"You two should be in a lab, right?" Fury asks Tony and Bruce.

"Yes, of course. Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked with grin.

"This way, sir." Bruce replied with small smile as they walk out.

"It was nice to meet you, kid." Tony said to Naruto while Bruce just nods to him.

"Thanks, man." He tells him.

"Now, big guy. Tell me about Loki." Naruto said to Thor.

And then the guy who was accused from been playing Galaga, it was actually playing it. Because soon Tony and Bruce leave, he starts to play the game.

END.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my 2ª fanfiction.


	2. Uninvited Guests

I don't own Naruto, Dark Sector and The Avengers, they belong to the respectives owners.

* * *

Chapter 02 – Uninvited Guests

In his lab Banner was continuously scanning with a gamma ray detection scanner on the scepter for radiation. Tony glanced at his monitors, shifting and solving as many algorithms and equations.

"The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig's reports on the Tesseract. But it's gonna take weeks to process." Bruce said with tired sigh.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster, we can clock this at around 600 teraflops." Tony said, which cause Bruce to chuckle.

"All I packed was a tooth brush." At that Tony laughed.

"You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&D. You'd love it. It's Candy Land." He suggested, which cause Bruce to shake his head.

"Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke...Harlem." He replied as sudden memory of the Hulk fight with Abomination came to his mind.

"Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises." Suddenly, Tony poked Banner with a miniature electrical prod. Then both Naruto and Steve walk into the lab, while Tony looked at Banner closely.

"Ow!" At that both Naruto and Steve got alerted.

"Nothing?" Tony asked interested, while Bruce looks at him with disbelief.

"Hey! Are you nuts?" Rogers barked to Tony.

"Jury's out." Tony retorted.

"You really have got a lid on it, haven't you? What's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?" Tony keeps asking Bruce.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked pissed at Tony.

"Funny things are." He replied pointing with the prod to Rogers.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny. No offense, Doc." Rogers said looking at Tony and then at Bruce.

"It's alright. I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle pointy things." He said glancing at Tony, who smiled at him.

"You're tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut." Tony said to Bruce.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark." Rogers tells Tony.

At that Tony snorted.

"You think I'm not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn't he telling us? I can't do the equation unless I have all the variables." He said.

"You think Fury's hiding something?" Steve asked with crossed arms.

"He's a spy. Captain, he's 'the' spy. His secrets have secrets." Tony said to him.

"It's bugging these 2, isn't it?" Tony said pointing at Banner and Naruto.

Bruce rubbed the back of his head

"Uh...I just want to finish my work here and..." He mumbled looking down.

"And I just arrive a few hours ago. And I already know about everything. Almost." Naruto tells them that something is out.

"Doctor?" Rogers said, which cause Bruce to lift his head.

"A warm light for all mankind. Loki's jab at Fury about the cube." He replied with shrug.

"I heard it." Steve said with sigh.

"Well, I think that was meant for you." Bruce said to Tony make showing a bag of blueberry and he takes one

"Even if Barton didn't tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news." He said pointing at Stark.

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly..." Then Tony gave him a look.

"...building in New York?" Rogers finish the sentence.

"It's powered by arc-reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?" Bruce asked curiously.

"It's just the prototype. I'm kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That's what he's getting at." He replied with sight.

"So, why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?" He wondered, while referring to Tony.

"I should probably look into that once my decryption program finishes breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D's secure files." While Steve was taken by that, Naruto simply smirked.

"I'm sorry, did you just say..." Rogers asks him.

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I'll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D has ever tried to hide." He explained, while taking blueberries from his pocket.

"Blueberry" He offered Naruto to take few.

"Yet you're confused about why they didn't want you around?" Steve retorted with snort.

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence? Historically, not awesome." He replied.

"I think Loki's trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if don't stay focused, he'll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them." Rogers said seriously

"Following is not really my style." Stark replied, which causes Rogers smiled.

"And you're all about style, aren't you?" Steve asked, hitting Tony nerves.

"Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and B, not of use?" Tony said to him.

"Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?" Bruce asked, which cause Steve to take it as the possibility, but as an obedient soldier, he shakes it off.

"Just find the cube." Steve ordered and left the lab. Still torn apart by the possibility, he simply walks away, towards the hull of the ship.

"I'm going to check Nat. Thanks for the blueberry, Tony." Naruto said to them going to her.

"No problem, kid." Tony said to him.

"You don't have any questions about T-cyte, you know his arm?" Tony asks Bruce, getting his attention.

"Probably after this, I'll ask." He answers.

"That's the Rogers guy my dad never shut up about? I'm wondering if they shouldn't have kept him on ice." Tony said to Bruce.

"The guy's not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us." Bruce admitted while sees the scans results of the scepter.

"What he's got is an ACME dynamite kit." He said earning chuckle from Bruce.

"It's going to blow up in his face. And, I'm gonna be there when it does." Tony continues.

"Yeah. I'll read all about it." Bruce promised with smiled passing a scan to Tony's monitor.

"Uh-huh. Or you'll be suiting up with the rest of us." He said while he tries to speed up the process.

"Ah, you see. I don't get a suit of armor. I'm exposed. Like a nerve. It's a nightmare." He scowled.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony said to him.

"This stops it." He pointed at his mini arc reactor in his chest.

"This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege." Tony said him.

"But you can control it." Bruce tells him.

"Because I learned how." He said.

"It's different." Bruce said to him, cause Tony to put all programs to Bruce's left side monitor.

"Hey, I read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you." Tony said to Bruce.

"So you're saying that the Hulk… The other guy saved my life? That's nice. It's nice sentiment. Saved it for what?" Bruce asks him.

"I guess we'll find out." Says Tony.

"You may not enjoy that." Bruce warns him.

"And you just might." Tony tells him.

* * *

In the hull hangar. Steve, with all his might, slides the heavy iron door and stealthily walked in. Secure Storage 10-C was a large warehouse, filled with metal crates stacked. Steve looks up, seeing another level. He leaps up high and holds onto the catwalk railing. Steve continues to move forward.

* * *

In the Briefing Room. On an S.H.I.E.L.D monitor there is a photo and record of Jane Foster. Thor looks at her, remembering time spent with her. With him was Agent Coulson, who was also looking at the monitor.

"As soon as Loki took the doctor, we moved Jane Foster. We've got an excellent observatory in Tromso. She was asked to consult there very suddenly yesterday. Handsome fee, private plane, very remote. She'll be safe." Coulson promised, looking at Thor with smile.

"Thank you. It's no accident Loki taking Erik Selvig. I dread what he plans for him once he's done. Erik is a good man." He replied with frown.

"He talks about you a lot. You changed his life. You changed everything around here." He said chuckling

"They were better as they were. We pretend on Asgard that we're more advanced, but we...we come here battling like Bilge Snipe." Thor said with.

"Like what?" Coulson asks him confused.

"Bilge Snipe? You know, huge, scaly, big antlers. You don't have those?" Thor tells Coulson.

"No, I don't think so." Says Coulson.

"Well they are repulsive. And they trample everything in their path." Thor said with sigh walking over to the side of the ship and looked out the window, lamenting about what has happened and what may come.

"When I first came to earth, Loki's rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth, I courted war." He admitted.

"War hasn't started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us what the Tesseract is?" Nick asked once he entered to the brief room.

"I do not know. Loki's mind is far afield. It's not just power he craves, it's vengeance, upon me. There's no pain that would prize his need from him." He confessed with tired sigh.

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts." Nick said looking at him.

"What are you asking me to do?" Thor asked him.

"I'm asking. What are you prepared to do?" Fury explained.

"Loki is a prisoner." God of Thunder said somehow unsure of his answer.

"Then why do I feel like he's the only person on this boat that wants to be here?" Nick wondered out loud.

* * *

Out the door of Helicarrier Detention Section, Romanoff is getting ready to interrogate Loki when she hears a voice.

"Need a hand?" The voice asks her make turn to see Naruto.

"Why? You want to join?" She asks him.

"Sure, why not?" Naruto joins her going to the door.

Inside, Loki was walking back and forth inside his glass cell. Suddenly, he stopped and smiled.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me." Loki admitted, as Natasha and Naruto step out of the shadows.

"But you figured I'd come. But not him don't you" She replied with shrug while she was seeing Loki not knowing him.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate." He tells her while tries to read him but without success.

"I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton." Naruto demanded sternly.

"I'd say I've expanded his mind." He said chuckling.

"And once you've won. Once you're king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?" She asked curious.

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki asked back, which cause her to frown.

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt." She answered coldly.

Loki smiled and sat on his prison bed.

"Tell me..." He insisted and Natasha pulled a chair and sat on it.

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D, I uh...well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton and Naruto were sent to get rid of me. They both made a different call..." She explained with smile.

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him? And maybe even Naruto?" He asked in calm voice.

"Not let you out." She retorted with frown.

"Ah, no. But I like this." He admitted with laughs.

"Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?" He tells her.

She explained with shrug.

"Regimes fall every day. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian... or was." Natasha added with sigh.

"And what are you now?" Loki inquired confused.

"It's really not that complicated. I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out." She explained with crossed arms.

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter? São Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything! Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?" He stood up and snarled at her with anger.

"This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. PATHETIC!" Loki tells her.

* * *

While Loki said to her. We can see in the lab Tony and Banner were continuously work at their monitors.

" _You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers_."

Agent Hill checks every view screen in the bridge. Fury oversees every procedure. Naruto is listening to him, just got a bad feeling that something will happen soon. And he didn't like it.

" _You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"_

Steve opens a steel crate. Angry, he looked behind him and looks back into the crate. The whole crate is filled with an array of Hydra weapons.

* * *

Loki slammed his hand on his cell, making Natasha flinch and Naruto start to squeeze his right hand and his power to sipping out of it.

"I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly. Intimately. In every way he knows you fear! And when he'll wake just long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" He shouted, making Natasha stood up and turn around, disgusted by what he just said.

"You're a monster." She said quietly in distraught voice.

"Oh, no. You brought the monster." He said.

And then she turns around making Naruto smirk saying.

"So, Banner. That's your play." She said to Loki making confused.

"What?" Loki voice becomes staggered, as Natasha actives her comlink in her ear.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I'm on my way. Send Thor as well." She reported, while making her way toward the exit with Naruto.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Naruto quickly walks out of the cell, leaving Loki frozen. But after they are gone, he smirked and sits again with smile.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Naruto said to her.

"Well, it could be worse." She said.

"Please, don't jinx it." Naruto said to her.

* * *

Fury walks in the lab surprised to see Tony and Banner not working on the scepter. He narrowed his single eye at the two who were drinking coffee.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?!" Nick demanded, while raise his eyebrow.

"Uh...kind of been wondering the same thing about you." He retorted, placing the cub on the table.

"You're supposed to be locating the Tesseract." He said with his arm crossed, glaring straight at Tony face.

"We are. The model's locked and we're sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we'll have the location within half a mile." Banner explained, pointing at the monitors.

"And you'll get your cube back. No muss, no fuss." Tony added clapping his hands together. Suddenly monitor next to him shows a collection of secret files.

"What is Phase 2?" He asks Fury.

Suddenly, Steve drops a Hydra assault rifle on the table causing Fury, Banner and Tony to turn around. Captain was pissed

"Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the cube to make weapons." Steve explained.

"Sorry, the computer was moving a little slow." Rogers said to Tony.

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does not mean that we're making..." Before Nick could finish, Tony cut him.

"I'm sorry, Nick." Tony moves the computer screen towards Fury which shows plans various type of weapons.

"What were you lying?" Ask Tony.

"I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Rogers said pissed.

At that moment, Thor, Natasha and Naruto walk into the lab. Natasha kept her eyes right on Banner. Banner looks at her, now pissed too.

What they don't see is Naruto started to fell excruciating pain on his arm and chest making him breathless and crabbing the wall.

"Did you know about this?" He asked her in rather demanding tone.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" She suggested, but it was more like an order.

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." He said with dry chuckle.

"Loki's manipulating you." She explains, while he waves her off.

"And you've been doing what exactly?" He retorted looking at the group in front of him.

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction." He said pointing at a nuke looking like rocket on the monitor.

Naruto still in pain and he couldn't talk. But he sees the scepter's jewel pulsing.

'That thing is making me fell this pain, it almost like my body fighting it.' He thinks.

"Because of him." Nick pointed at Thor.

"Me...?" He asked stunned and confused.

"Not long ago, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned." He explained, which cause Thor to shook his head.

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." He declared firmly.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And, you're not the only threat. The world's filling up with people who can't be matched, they can't be controlled." That causes Rogers to sigh.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"You're work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor explained.

"A Higher form?" Rogers asks.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Nick replied, crossing his arms.

"Nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony said out loud with chuckle.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Nick asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck this now." Steve said and Tony waved his hand on Rogers.

"Wait! Hold on! How is this about me?" He inquired curiously.

"Isn't everything about you?" Cap asked rhetorically with snort.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor snarled.

Naruto still in pain and he now sitting outside of the lab on the floor.

'C'mon, stop doing that, stupid thing. For Kami sakes.' He thinks.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked rhetorically.

"Did you always give your champions such mistrust?" Thor snarled, while Natasha looks at him with disbelief.

"Are you boys really that naive?" She asked, shaking her head.

As the "team" argues, they don't realize the Blue Gem on Loki's scepter is glowing brightly. All aside from Naruto, who was feeling that pain from it.

'No, we shouldn't be arguing.' He thought, as his vision slowly become blurry.

* * *

Outside the Helicarrier, a lone carrier slowly hovers over the ship. " _...661 Bravo, please relay your pass code. What is your hull, over?..._ " Asking to it.

"Arms to ammunition, over." Barton, who was piloting the Quinjet replied. After Barton and his crew suit up and arm themselves. Barton pulls out his hi-tech bow and arrows.

* * *

Back in the lab, the egos of these people keeping rubbing off each other and at any moment, the shit will hit the fan. No one was paying attention that Naruto was barely holding himself.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor barked, clenching his fists.

"It's his M.O, isn't it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb..." He said pointing at the whole group with frown.

Naruto was in pain but listening.

"You need to step away." Nick pointed at Bruce.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked, placing his hand on Steve shoulder.

"You know damn well why! Back off!" Steve simply pushes him off, angry.

Blue gem was now glowing even brighter than before.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me." Tony said coming face-to-face with Steve.

"Yeah. Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?" Rogers asked, while Stark smirked.

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." He answered smugly.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. Yeah, I've seen the footage." He said with snort.

"The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Steve simply chuckled at the answer.

'Damn...this scepter...Stop fighting!...scepter is affecting my arm.' Naruto thought.

"Always a way out... You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero." Rogers said to Tony and that did it.

"A hero? Like you? You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle!" He snarled.

* * *

On outside the Helicarrier, the ramp of the carrier opened. The carrier maneuvered next to one of the large turbine engines. Barton stood at the base, holding out his bow. He pulls out a grenade tipped arrow. He points right at the engine. Then...Barton moved his aim and points the arrow about a hundred feet from the engine. He releases the arrow. The arrow flies out, but then it's sharply heading for the engine. The arrow is punctured onto the engine. It has a visible timer which is counting down.

* * *

Back in the lab, Steve puffs up his chest at Tony, who just stands there, staring at him.

"Put on the suit, let's go a few rounds." Rogers challenge Tony.

"You people are so petty... and tiny." Thor laughs.

Naruto tried to say something, but whenever he opens his mouth, he couldn't.

'Scepter...is affecting all of us...' Naruto thought turning his eyes at the glowing scepter on the table behind Banner.

Tony rubbed his head and moves away from Cap. He start to feel weird now and sudden ringing sound was bugging him.

"Yeah, this is a team." Banner snorted.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..." Before Nick could finish, Bruce cut him off.

"Where? You rented my room." He retorted.

"The cell was just in case..." Yet again Bruce cut him off.

"In case you needed to kill me, but you can't! I know! I tried!" The group was a little taken by the words coming from Bruce. Even Naruto regained a bit control over himself, but still nobody saw that he was in pain.

"I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out! So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good, until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Banner slowly gets upset as he looks at Romanoff, who got unnerved.

"You wanna know my secret? You wanna know how I stay calm?" He said Natasha while she and Fury put their hands down to grab their guns.

"Doctor Banner... put down the scepter." Steve said in calm tone.

Bruce look down, shocked to see him holding Loki's scepter. Suddenly they hear an alarm make them turn around to see that the scanner got the signal from the cube.

"Sorry, kids. You don't get to see my party trick after all." Bruce tells them putting the scepter on the table and going to the monitor.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asks.

"I could get there fastest." Tony tells them.

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." Thor explains to them.

Tony was going to the door but he was stopped by Rogers.

"You're not going alone." He said to Tony.

"You're gonna stop me?" Says Tony.

"Put on the suit, let's find out." Rogers said to him.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." Tony retorted.

"Put on the suit." Rogers tells him.

* * *

Barton pulls the trigger on his bow. The arrow then explodes the engine right off the Helicarrier. Everyone was thrown in every direction. Steve, Fury, Thor and Tony were thrown across while Natasha and Banner are down in the lower equipment room.

* * *

Steve looks up at Tony.

"Put on the suit!" Steve ordered, quickly helping Tony get up.

"Yep!" Tony replied heading straight to his armor.

"Hill?!"Nick shouted thought the earpiece.

* * *

"External Detonation. Turn up that engine! Number 3 engine is down! Can we get a run in?" Hill inquired, as she walks to one of the crew member.

"Talk to me?" She asks him.

"Turbine looks mostly intact, but it's impossible to get out there and make repairs while we're in the air." The crew member replied pointing at the monitor.

"We lose one more engine, we won't be. Somebody's got to get inside and patch that engine." She concluded.

* * *

In Banner's Lab.

"Stark! You copy that?!" Nick shouted through the earpiece.

"I'm on it." Tony replies.

When Fury leaves the lab towards the bridge, he sees Naruto in excruciating pain.

"Son, what wrong with you?" Fury asks him while he helps him.

"I need to get away from that thing." He answers with a gasping voice point to the scepter with his eyes.

Then Fury notice what is happening to him and he get him out the lab.

And when they have a good distance from it, Naruto start to feel stronger.

"I'm ok now, old man." He assured it.

"What hell was that, son?" Fury asks him.

"The scepter, it was making me feel like my arm was on fire. But in the other side I'm glad that my arm started to fight and starts to be adapt to it." Naruto explains to him.

"Good, because I need you to be in top shape, son." Fury tells him.

"Ok, old man." Naruto said to him.

'You have to jinxed, don't you Nat.' He thinks while he and Fury are going to the bridge.

END.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my 2ª fanfiction.


	3. Almost losing a Friend

I don't own Naruto, Dark Sector and The Avengers, they belong to the respectives owners.

* * *

Chapter 03 – Almost losing a friend.

In the Helicarrier, lower equipment room.

Natasha looks over to Banner, who is breathing heavy, having landed hard. He is gripping the grated floor to maintain control, but his eyes are green, his face intense.

"I'm okay. We're okay, right?" She said quietly to herself.

* * *

On the Helicarrier deck.

Barton leads his men into the air ducts of the ship. They rappel down into a corridor.

"Keep that engine down! Detention, wait for cameras to go dark. Stay close." Barton ordered, as two of his men follow him. They head towards the bridge.

* * *

On the Helicarrier hanger.

Tony and Rogers going through the hanger's staff.

"Engine 3. I'll meet you there." Tony tells to Rogers. He nodded and he goes running. Tony pulls his phone out of his back-pocket to initialize his armor.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, lower equipment room.

Banner, in the dim light, struggles to suppress the rage, but his body is growing, changing slowly. Natasha is pulling herself painfully free, talking to Banner...

"Doctor... Bruce, you got to fight it. This is just what Loki wants. We're gonna be okay. Listen to me." Two approaching S.H.I.E.L.D soldiers arrive to check on her. She furiously waves them away. They bolt out of there.

"We're going to be okay. All right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away and never..." And she was interrupted by him.

"Your life?!" His voice has the change in it - the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. Another explosion rocks the carrier - and he turns to look at her, transforming just as the lights go out.

"Bruce..."She pleaded, as Banner suddenly starts transforming into the Hulk and gives Natasha one last knowing look. Natasha Struggles free of the rubble. She stops. The Hulk, sensing her, turns his head and puts on a face of a disturb monster. Natasha jolts up the stairs with the Hulk chasing after her. Natasha maneuvers like a black widow should do, she rolls under a turbine, starts to crawl within the maze of pipes. The Hulk pulls them out from above the catwalk. Natasha falls through under the catwalks and quickly and stealthily escapes. The Hulk lets out a roar of rage. Primal. Not human.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge.

Fury runs in with Naruto and sees the chaos has increased even more than before.

"Bring the carrier about to a 1-8-0, heading south. Take us to the water." Fury ordered at Helmsman.

"We're flying blind. Navigations recalibrated after the engine failure." He said to Fury.

"Is the sun coming up?!" Fury asks him.

"Yes, sir." Helmsman replied fearfully.

"Then put it on the left! Get us over water! One more turbine goes down and we drop." Nick demanded, before giving nervous sigh.

* * *

In the Helicarrier port side.

Rogers, pushing with all his strength the door to portside, sees S.H.I.E.L.D tech in full oxygen masks shoot fire extinguishers and cover from sparks - largely unable to do anything. Engine 3 is totally dead. A large chunk of the port side was torn off.

"Stark. Stark, I'm here!" Rogers shouted through the earpiece.

" _Good. Let's see what we've got_." Tony flies in his Iron Man suit and gets close to the damaged engine. Inside of his suit, Stark observes within his view screen at the damaged engine and its layouts.

"I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before I can access the rotors and work on dislodging the debris." He said to himself. Stark begins pulling on the stuck rotors. Looks over at Steve.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He said pointing at the control panel on the other side of the broken railing. Stark flies into giant cooling conductors. Rogers jumps over to the other side of the broken railing. Captain America gets himself to the control panel and opens it up. For a man who grew up as a yank, everything was looking the same for him.

" _What does it look like in there?_ " Stark asks him

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." He answers.

" _Well, you're not wrong_." Stark tells him.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, lower equipment room.

Natasha continuously crawls under the catwalk. She stops. Then...Boom. Boom. Boom. The room vibrates. Rhythmically. Natasha pulls out her gun and slowly walks out onto the catwalk and spins...and then a Roar. The Hulk. Natasha fires a shot into a liquid nitrogen pipe that hits the Hulk in face. The Hulk smashes out of the way. Natasha begins to run through the maze of corridors. The sound the monster is coming. Finally, she reaches and a long corridor. As she runs, behind her, the Hulk tears up the hallway, coming at her. Natasha turns to see, but the Hulk slaps her into the wall, smashing into the ground. The Hulk marks his territory. Natasha looks up. A fear she has never felt begins to seep out. The Hulk raises his hand and is knocked off his feet by Thor who tackles him into the next room.

Both Thor and Hulk roll across the floor. Every person runs the hell out of the room. Thor looks up at this magnificent beast. The Hulk stands up and moving like a boxer, wants Thor to make his move. Thor slowly move on his feet's, walking around Hulk, who was slowly getting piss off. The Hulk makes his move. Swing and a miss. Thor punches on his head and almost knocks him off his feet. Hulk keeps swinging and missing, pissing him off. Finally, he brings down his arm, but Thor defends himself with his left arm and grabs it with his right arm and holds it.

"We are not your enemies, Banner. Try to think!" Thor says to him, make him to see reason.

Then Hulk suddenly punches Thor's face, sending him flying through boxes and containers.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Port Side.

Stark continuously blasts broken debris off the turbine engine. It's bad, but still fixable.

" _Ok, the relays are intact. What's our next move?_ " Rogers tells him.

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won't re-engage without a jump. I'm going to have to get in there and push." Stark explained to him via comlink.

With Rogers.

"Well if that thing gets up to speed, you'll get shredded!" Rogers yelled.

" _That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could_ …" Stark starts to explain him.

"Speak English!" Rogers demanded interrupt him.

" _See that red lever? It will slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it. Wait for my word_." Stark said to him as he sign.

Rogers looks over at the other side where he was. He sees the red lever and jumps towards it.

* * *

On the Helicarrier Aircraft Port.

Thor crashes into another stack of crates. As he raises his head, the roar of the Hulk is not too far. Thor cleans the blood on his nose. The roar gets louder and closer. Thor raises his right arm to call his hammer Mjolnir. When his hammer shows at the same time when Hulk runs right at him. At the last second, Thor uppercuts him with Mjolnir, who crashes into a fighter jet.

Hulk stands up, shakes it off and angrily rips off the wing of the jet, torques his body like a greek discus thrower and hurls the massive plate at Thor. Thor dash at him, slides underneath the jet wing and throws his hammer to Hulk. Hulk crabs the hammer and that makes him go with it. Hulk stops flying and stops on the floor. Hulk gets up and tries to lift it without success. But Thor shows up and hit him with a flying knee. He crabs his hammer and climbs on Hulk's back to try to put him to sleep but Hulk try to get rid of Thor and then, he Jump.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge.

Fury and Agent Hill look over their monitors.

But Naruto starts to look at the door because he senses that someone is there making his glaive show up on his right hand and his helmet shows up too.

"We need a full evac on the lower hangar bay." Fury ordered and Agent Hill nods. She leaves to exit out, but she was stop by Naruto when a sliding grenade appears.

"Grenade!" Naruto shouts as the grenade goes off, he protects her with his shield of the explosion.

"You are ok, Hill?" Naruto asks her while he throws his glaive at the entrance and kills a couple bad guys.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks. I own you one." She answers him.

"Good. Come on, get up." He tells her show his left hand when he caught his glaive with his right. Hill crabs his hand and gets up.

Naruto draws his hand gun and start to shoot at the open entrance and moves at the left of it. Fury also shoots at the open entrance and moves over at the right side of the entrance. And orders Naruto by signals.

"When they go through us, we finish them off. Got it?"

"Got it." Naruto confirms with signals also.

A handful of Barton's men enter. Watchful, ready, waiting... Fury steps out, his gun drawn. But Naruto is already on them. Attacking them with a mix of Kempo, Aikido, Krav Maga and gun shooting. Fury starts to do the same thing. When it is almost done, one of them shows up at the entrance and points his gun at Naruto and Fury, which is why he is shot in the head by Agent Hill.

"Well, I think we are even." Naruto said to Hill.

"Yes, we are." She tells him.

" _Naruto_." Coulson calls him on his comlink.

"Yes. Coulson." Naruto complies while shoots at the entrance.

"I'm going check Loki. Give me a hand." He orders him.

Naruto looks at Fury.

"Go." Fury tells him while he shoots at the entrance.

"I'm on my way." Naruto confirms at Coulson while he throws his glaive at the entrance that kills one of them and go to the stairs nearby, he jumps at the fence of it and caught the glaive while he on the air. He lands on the stairs and goes were Loki is.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Armory Section.

Agent Coulson walks up the armory door. He places his head into a facial recognition scanner. Walks into the room.

" _We've got a perimeter breach! Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Call-outs at every junction_."

* * *

In the Helicarrier Labs.

Hulk crashes from under the floor with Thor on his back, sending Thor on his ass. Hulk grabs him by the neck.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge.

A gunfight opens up. Agents exchange fire with brutally efficient tactical soldiers.

" _We have the Hulk and Thor on Research level 4! Levels 2 and 3 are dark._ "

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart!" Hill shouted to Fury.

"Get his attention." He replied, shooting another soldier.

"Escort 60, proceed to Wishbone and engage hostile. Don't get too close." She said on her earpiece.

* * *

In Sky.

Escort 60'S jet banks to the right, heading towards the shuttle.

" _Copy_." Pilot complies.

Escort 60 Pilot slowly makes his way in. Sees the action going between Thor and the Hulk.

"Target acquired. Target engaged." A shower of bullets sprays at Hulk everywhere. While Thor escape to the lab's door.

The Hulk turns around, letting out his primal roar. Hulk takes running start and leaps at jet.

"Target angry, Target angry!" Escort 60 Pilot cried as Hulk lands on the jet's nose.

The jet spins wildly. As the Hulk tears it apart, Escort 60 Pilot pulls his ejection seat, but Hulk catches him, waves him around and then throws him away. Escort 60 Pilot pulls his parachute.

The jet explodes. The Hulk plummets to earth, roaring his swan song.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Port Side.

Stark laser cuts a big piece of broken metal. He then jumps on it, relieving the rotors.

On the other side, Barton's men enter the port side. Rogers looks down, pondering if they are to help. Evidently not as they begin shooting at him and throwing grenades. He jumps to the other railing and down with Barton's men. He begins to take them down with ease, then goes as far as throwing one off. A few more enter, firing at him. Rogers grabs a gun and jumps back up to his position, firing down at them.

* * *

On the Helicarrier Bridge.

The gunfight has gone down, but more of Barton's men enter.

"They're not getting through here, so what the hell.." Fury ponders.

Suddenly, Barton shoots an arrow down to the bridge and explodes in critical spots. Barton releases a multi-tipped arrow towards Fury, but instead hits his command desk, right above a USB. Fury quickly turns to the source of those arrows and saw Barton leaving his spot while he shoots at him. The arrow then self- activates and inserts itself into the outlets, hacking every single monitor and main frame. The hacking causes Engine 1 to shut off. Suddenly, the Helicarrier begins to dangerously tilt to one side.

" _Engine one is now in shut-down_."

" _We are in an uncontrolled descent_."

"Sir, we've lost all power in engine one."

"It's Barton. He took out our systems. He's headed for the detention level. Does anybody copy?" Fury tries to find someone on his comlink.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, Lower equipment room.

Still shaken by the Hulk ordeal, Natasha sits there, rocking back and forth, after crying for a while. Summoning back all her coolness, she touches her comlink.

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy." Natasha springs up and runs for Barton.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Port Side.

Stark begins to push the rotor using boosters from his boots.

" _Stark, we're losing altitude_ " Rogers tells him.

"Yeah, I noticed." He replied with sigh.

The rotors start propelling faster and faster as Iron Man's boosters get more and more bright. On the other side, Rogers continuously shoots at Barton's men. Blinking at the wrong moment, he loses the upper hand and slides off the railing, but grabs onto a loose cable.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Detention Section.

Thor runs into the detention section where he finds Loki, escaping.

"No!" He shouted as he charges at his brother. Loki walks up to him and crouches down to attack. Thor only goes through him. The false Loki dissipates into nothingness. The real Loki comes out from behind the cell door, which closes on Thor, locking him up. Loki smiles.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" He asked rhetorically.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Lower equipment room.

Barton walks alone down the catwalk. In a lightning fast move, Barton nocks an arrow, and points it at Natasha. A hand-to-hand fight ensues. Natasha crawls her way around Barton, making Barton to drop his bow, but he pulls out a knife on her.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Detention Section.

Thor, in a fit of anger, slams his Hammer onto the glass cell. To his surprise, the cell door only cracks, but violently shakes the ship. Loki stands there in caution, as does his guarding soldier. Loki smiles, as he walks over to the control panel.

"The humans think us immortals. Should we test that?" He inquired.

Suddenly, guarding soldier falls down like a tree. Coulson stands there, holding phase 2 weapon prototype and with him, Naruto holding his glaive ready to throw at Loki.

"Move away, please." He ordered and Loki step away from switch.

"You like this? We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does." Coulson tells Loki and he turns on the weapon.

"Do you wanna find out?"

A loud gasp. Coulson is impaled almost through his heart, if Naruto didn't catch the scepter with his right hand at the last second. The real Loki stood behind them.

"No!" Thor shouted, as his Brother struggle with Naruto to get his scepter out of Coulson's back. Slowly, the tip of the scepter starts to crack with the strength of Naruto's right hand.

"Impossible. The scepter's metal is indestructible. How?" Loki angrily demands him to tell him.

"It is simple." Naruto tells him. Suddenly the tip breaks in his hand.

Naruto craps Coulson to keep him steady with his left arm and craps Loki with his organic-metallic right arm on his collar.

"Mine is stronger." Naruto said to Loki while he sends Loki against the wall by throwing him. Naruto settles Agent Coulson against the wall minding the injury.

"Easy, Coulson. You have the scepter's tip on your back." Naruto said to him and Coulson nods him. Naruto starts to look at Loki that shakily gets up and makes his way to the control switch.

"Don't even think about that." Naruto warns him while he readies his glaive glowing.

Loki gives at his brother one last look and looks at Naruto taunting him. Thor looks at him, hopeful. Loki opens the hatch making Naruto ready to throw his glaive. Thor still hopes. Loki hits the button and drops Thor out of the ship.

"Son of a bitch." Naruto courses at him throwing him his glowing glaive.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, Lower equipment room.

Barton and Natasha continue attacking each other. Natasha kick boxes Barton's face. Feeling that, Barton takes a swing at her, but she grabs his arm, twisting it. Barton writhes in pain. Using his other arm, he tosses the knife over and begins to slash at Natasha. She dodges every move, but finds herself in a lock hold with him. As he forces the knife down, she bites his wrist. Barton lets go of the knife. Natasha wraps her legs around his neck, flips him over and arm locks him. She slams his head into a pipes rail. Barton goes down, hard. He looks up her, almost coming to his real senses.

"Natasha?" Natasha coldcocks him and Barton is out.

* * *

In the Sky.

The cell is falling at terminal speed and inside of it, is Thor going around of it. But he is enabling to keep steady and get out of it through the cell's window before the cell crashes on the floor. While he tumbles and lands on the floor.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Detention Section.

Loki has no remorse as he dodges the throwing glaive from Naruto. He closes the hatch and proceeds to pointing his scepter at Coulson making Naruto to stop. But a weak voice said to Loki.

"You're gonna lose." It was Coulson.

"Am I?" He inquired turning to fallen Agent.

"Coulson, you shouldn't talk." Naruto warns Coulson.

"Oh, no. Let him speak. I want to hear what he says." Loki tells Naruto.

"It's in your nature." He explained.

"Your heroes are scattered. Your floating fortress falls from the sky. Where is my disadvantage?" He asked curiously. Loki was amused at how this man was.

"You lack conviction." Coulson retorted.

"I don't think I'm..." Loki starts to tell him but Coulson shoots him with his Phase 2 weapon, causing Demi-God to be blown through the wall behind him.

"That was...awesome." Naruto remarked but he remembers Coulson.

"Coulson, you are still with me?" Naruto asks him.

"So, that's what it does." Coulson tell him.

"You wasn't bluffing?" Naruto asks him with a deadpan face.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge.

Fury sees on his monitor the altimeter going down and the rotors speed.

" _All hands to crash stations immediately_."

* * *

In the Helicarrier Port Side.

Stark continuously spins Engine 3, giving it all he has. The rotors are propelling properly and fast. The Helicarrier was going back to previous level. In his suit, Jarvis was showing him that he can slowly stop his work.

"Cap, hit the lever." Stark tells him.

"I need a minute here!" Rogers says to him while was climbing the loose cable.

"Lever. Now!" demanded.

With Rogers.

Rogers climbs up the loose cable and reaches the railing. Barton's Man opens fire once more.

While Stark lets the rotor fan go because is already going fast but suddenly his back is on another rotor fan.

"Oh, oh." He said to himself. And he is going to a tumbling between the rotor fans.

"Help." Stark tells to Rogers.

Rogers pulls himself up and finally pulls the lever. The rotors slowdown enough to make Stark falls out of it, but the suit heavily damaged, hardly keeping him up. He heads for Rogers. Barton's Man turns his aim to Stark, who tackles him into the wall. He rolls over, tired. Rogers lets out a sigh of relief.

* * *

Outside of Helicarrier.

The carrier that brought Barton and his team now leaves, taking Loki and his scepter. The carrier flies into the distance.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Detention Section.

Fury runs into Detention Section to find Agent Coulson still alive, but barely and with him Naruto checking Coulson.

"Sorry, boss. The god rabbited." He apologizes with light chuckle.

"Just stay awake. Eyes on me" Fury demanded.

"No. I'm clocking out here." Coulson replies at him

"Not an option." Fury tells him.

"It's okay, boss. This was never going to work... if they didn't have something... to..." Agent Coulson looks away, passing out. Naruto checks his pulse in Coulson's neck.

"He just unconscious. But he lost a lot blood. We need medics now." Naruto orders through his comlink.

Nick Fury looks with relief at Coulson. The medical team arrives.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge.

" _Agent Coulson is down_." Fury tells them.

Agent Hill is being treated for a gash on her head, listens on her comlink and she stands up.

" _A medical team is on its way to your location_." Rogers said to Fury.

" _They're here_." Fury tells him.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Port side.

Steve and Tony listen in as well. They were taken that Coulson got almost kill. They didn't except that.

" _They don't know if he going to make it_."

* * *

Back at Helicarrier Bridge.

Fury gathers Stark and Rogers back into the briefing room everyone there has a look as if in a daze. A look of numb shock is shown on their devastated faces. Naruto had his head on the table to cool and resting, but he was listening to the conversation.

"These were in Phil Coulson's jacket. I guess he never did get you to sign them." Fury throws Coulson's Captain America trading cards on the table towards Steve. Steve picks them up, stained with blood.

"We're dead in the air up here. Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. I don't have my one good eye. Maybe I had that coming." He said giving a dry chuckle.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract. I never put all my chips on that number though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative. The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more. See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson almost died still believing in that idea, in heroes." Tony gets up and walks off, not wanting to hear it anymore.

"Well, it's an old-fashioned notion." Fury finish what he was saying.

* * *

On an Abandoned building.

Banner wakes up, in human form. He looks around and sees he is in a pile of rubble and looks up at the open ceiling he crashed in. and he completely naked. A Security Guard stands there, amazed.

"You fell out of the sky." Guard said with small smile.

"Did I hurt anybody?" Bruce asked, once he spots the Guard.

"There's nobody around here to get hurt. You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though." He replied with chuckle.

"Lucky." Banner tells him sighing.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell." Guard remarked.

"You saw?" He asked a bit anxious.

"The whole thing, right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here." He throws Banner a pair of big pants. Banner pulls on his pants.

"I didn't think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella." Guard said to him.

"Thank you." Bruce tells him.

"Are you an alien?" Guard inquired.

"What?" Bruce asked confused as he stood up.

"From outer space, an alien?" He asked more specific.

"No." Banner answers.

"Well, then, son, you've got a condition." Guard tells him.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Medical Room.

Barton is strapped down. Natasha watches over him as Barton tries to shake off Loki's mind control.

"Clint, you're going to be alright." Natasha assures him.

"You know that? Is that what you know? I got...I got no window. I have to flush him out." He answers her.

"You got to level out. it's going to take time." She replies while she fills up a glass of water.

"You don't understand. Have you ever had someone take your brain and play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? Do you know what it's like to be unmade?" He asked, finally understanding what Natasha went through.

"You know that I do." She answered frowning.

"Why am I back? How did you get him out?" He inquired.

"Cognitive recalibration. I hit you really hard in the head." She explains with a smile. Then Natasha unfastens the restraints.

"Thanks." Barton tells her.

"Natasha, how many agents did i…" She only shook her head, while looking at Clint.

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

At that Barton snorted.

"Loki, he got away?" Nat give a long sigh before nodding.

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know where?" At that Clint shake his head.

"I didn't need to know. I didn't ask. He's going to make his play soon though. Today." Barton said as he sits on the bed.

"We got to stop him." She said as it was simple task.

"Yeah? Who's We?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. Whoever's left." She replies with shrug.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki's eye socket, I'd sleep better I suppose." He laughed, while Nat chuckled.

"Now you sound like you." Natasha sits next to her partner and friend.

"But you don't. You're a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?" He asked worried about his friend.

"He didn't, I just..." She look down, while Clint narrow his eyes at her.

"Natasha?" He calls her name, to get her attention.

"I've been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I'd like to wipe it out." She said to him.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Detention Section.

Stark look at the empty cell container. He stands not saying a word. Naruto and Rogers walks in.

"Was he married?" Steve asked referring to Phil.

"No. There was a...cellist, I think." He replies.

"I'm sorry. He looks like a good man." He confessed looking down at first then at the empty cell.

"He was an idiot..." Stark remarked with chuckle.

"Why? For believing?" Rogers inquired.

"For almost got kill by Loki." He admitted shaking his head.

"He was doing his job." Naruto said trying to convince Tony.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have..." Stark said.

"Sometimes there isn't a way out, Tony." Rogers said to him.

"Right. I've heard that before." He said to them rhetorically, while walking away.

"Is this the first time you've lost a soldier?" Steve asked with his arms crossed. At hearing that, Stark turn sharply.

"We are not soldiers! I am not marching to Fury's fife!" He tells him.

"Neither We are! He's got the same blood on his hands as Loki does. Right now we've got to put that behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list." Rogers pondered. Stark glance at the blood strain on the wall with frown.

"He made it personal." Stark tells them.

"That's not the point..." Naruto said.

"That is the point. That's Loki's point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?" Stark inquired.

"To tear us apart." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but he knows he has to take us out to win, right? That's what he wants. He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience." He concluded.

"Right, I caught his act in Stuttgart." Rogers pondered.

"Yeah, that was just previews. This is opening night. And Loki's a full-tilt diva, right? He wants flowers, he wants parades. He wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." He pauses at the sudden realization.

"Son of a bitch!" Stark saying while he goes out of the room.

"Loki is at Stark's tower. Come on Captain." Naruto tells him while he does the same thing.

END.

* * *

Yes. I didn't kill Coulson like in the movie. He is going to live. Just deal with it.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my 2ª fanfiction.

I'm look for a Beta Reader.


	4. The Chitauri are coming

I don't own Naruto, Dark Sector and The Avengers, they belong to the respectives owners.

* * *

Chapter 04 – The Chitauri are coming.

On the Stark Tower, in New York, Manhattan, Selvig works around the CMS device that has already been set- upon the rooftop of Tony's tower.

Everything was going smoothly, as Arc Reactor was powering cube to its limits. Soon the Reactor won't be needed. Selvig couldn't wait until he would see it. The places and things beyond the human imagination. His dream and goals will finally be complete.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, Medical Room.

Naruto walks into Medical room. Natasha turns around and looks at him unprepared.

"Time to go, Nat." He said to her. Natasha raises an eyebrow, obviously wanting more details.

"Go where?" She asked with crossed arms.

"After Loki of course. Can you fly one of those Quinjets?" He asked, as Barton came out of bathroom. Naruto looks at Natasha who nods to confirm that Clint was back on their side

"Good to see you, Naruto. I can fly Quinjet." He inquired.

"Good to see you back, do you have a suit?" Naruto asks him.

"Yeah, I have a suit." Barton answers him.

"Then suit up." Naruto tells them.

* * *

Camera Montage

Thor grabs the Mjolnir and a blinding bolt of lightning strikes down from above, colliding on Mjolnir. The explosion is massive, but Thor stays still feeling the power rushing through his body.

Captain America puts on his helmet and Shield.

Tony welds his Iron Man helmet. Light slips down over Iron Man's eye holes.

Black Widow attaches a glove gantlet with her rounds on her wrist. A blue light charge it, making her smirk.

Hawkeye slips on his quiver of arrows.

Naruto crap his rifle and ammo for it and pistol and he do a check to see they are working properly. Then he calls his glaive show it in his right hand glowing with a golden color. His helmet shows up on his head with his right arm glowing with a bluish-grey color.

End of camera Montage.

* * *

In the Helicarrier, Docking Bay.

Naruto, Rogers, Widow and Hawkeye walk towards and into the Quinjet. A young S.H.I.E.L.D Pilot looks and stands in their way.

"Hey, you guys aren't authorized to be in here." Young Pilot said to them.

"Son, just don't." Rogers tells him like he was his grandfather.

"Yeah, just don't." Naruto said to him and then he craps him and throw him out of the quinjet.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh." Pilot screams when he was thrown out of the quinjet.

"Tell them that I hit you." Naruto shouts him when the quinjet 's ramp closes.

"You have to do that?" Steve asked him with sweat drop in his head.

"So." Naruto said to him flatly as he sits down.

* * *

In the Helicarrier's Bridge.

Fury looks through the window of the ship, contemplating with Coulson's cards. Agent Hill walks up to him. She knew what he was planning, Hill was only hoping that everything will work out well.

"Sir." She said.

"Agent Hill?" Getting Fury attention.

"Those cards, they were in Coulson's locker, not in his jacket." She stated.

"They needed the push." He explained, looking at Coulson cards. A loud noise screeches. Fury looks out to see Iron Man flying off as well as the quinjet.

" _We have an unauthorized departure from Bay 6_."

"They found it. Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything." Fury orders Hill.

"Yes, sir." Hill complies.

* * *

On New York City Skyline, Stark Tower.

Iron Man arrives at Stark Tower where Selvig, activates the CMS device, holding the Tesseract. Because of the damage, Iron man could barely hover in air.

" _Sir, I took off the arc reactor, but the device is already self-sustained_." Jarvis tells Tony.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." Tony ordered, but Selvig only laughed.

"It's too late! She can't stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe." He exclaimed. This dreamily expression makes Tony to frown.

"Okay." Iron Man aims his hands toward the CMS and fires. The energy from his boosters shatters with a deafening crack! Selvig falls backwards. Down below, citizens of New York look up at Stark Tower. Iron Man stares in disbelief at the CMS unharmed.

" _The barrier is pure energy. It's unbreachable_." Jarvis said to him.

"Yeah, I got that. Plan B." Tony tells him while he looks at Loki.

" _Sir, the Mark 7 is not ready to be deployed_." Jarvis warns Tony.

"Then skip the spinning rims. We're on the clock." Tony lands his suit and goes through the gauntlet and unsuits him. Loki looks up at him, smiling. They proceed to walk into the penthouse.

When they are inside of it. Loki starts to talk.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said to Tony.

"Ah. Actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony tells him.

"You should have left your armour on for that." Says Loki.

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of mileage and you got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony tells him while he goes to a bar.

"Stalling me won't change anything." Loki said to him.

"No, no. Threatening. No drink? Are you sure?. I'm having one." Tony asks him.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" Loki threats him.

"The Avengers. That's what we call ourselves. We're sort of like a team. 'Earth's mightiest heroes' type thing." Tony tells him while he gets a drink for him-self.

"Yes, I've met them." Loki said to Tony smiling.

"Yeah. It takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give that one. But let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breathtaking anger-management issues, an enhanced soldier with an organic metal arm, a couple of master assassins and you, big fella, you've managed to piss of every single one of them." Tony said to him while he puts some bracelets on his wrists.

"That was the plan." Loki tells him.

"Not a great plan. When they come and they will. They'll come for you." Says Tony while he goes near Loki.

"I have an army." Loki tells him.

"We have a Hulk." Says Tony.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said to Tony.

"You're missing the point. There is no throne. There is no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." Tony tells Loki and takes a sip off his drink.

Loki starts to walk to Tony with his scepter rising.

"How will your friends have time for me when they are so busy fighting you?" Loki tells him and uses the scepter to control Tony but fails confusing Loki about it. But he tries again.

"This usually works." Loki wandering why the scepter don't work on Tony.

"Well, performance issues, it's not uncommon. One out of five…." Tony tells him but he was crap by his neck by Loki. And thrown near the window.

"Jarvis, anytime now." Tony grunts while gets up. But Loki craps his neck again.

"You will all fall before me." Loki tells him.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony orders Jarvis but he was thrown through the window and starts to falling from it.

From behind Loki, an elevator opens and a red pod shoots out. The pod laser signals the bracelets on Tony. The Pod begins to transform into the Mark VII suit. It latches onto Tony. Iron Man. The suit flies up before he hits the ground or the gazing people. Loki looks up, angry as he sees Metal Men before him.

"And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Tony said to Loki. Loki raises the scepter. Iron Man fires at Loki, sending him on his ass.

* * *

Outside of Stark Tower, Selvig looks up at the sky. The Tesseract energy beams into the sky. The beam then forms a vortex, which then opens up.

On the vastness of space, a hole in space rips open, and from it, the Chitauri army spills out in Flying Chariots, carrying Energy Rifles with a bayonet on the end.

"Right. Army." Tony said as he changed normal mode to battle mode in his suit.

Iron Man flies up towards the portal. From his shoulders, a miniature multiple rocket launcher, pops out and fires. Like the Jericho Missile, several targets are taken down unlike no missile. It's useless. Thousands of Chitauri fly out. Iron Man flies towards the city. The Chitauri are unleashed. New Yorkers fill the streets, staring at the fire fight in the distance. The Chitauri unleashes blasts as it goes, blowing up cars, setting storefronts aflame. Everything turns into chaos. An explosion rips out the windows of the top corner of buildings. Flame and stone rain down. A domino-effect of explosions rippling across the bridge.

* * *

In the Stark Tower. Loki walks onto the balcony as the sounds of the Chitauri rings out. He admires his soon to be kingdom. Suddenly Thor lands on the Tower. Loki turns to his enemy.

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor shouted, while Loki simply chuckled.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" Loki declared with satisfaction.

"So be it." Thor tells him. Making Loki and Thor rush at each other. They and their weapons collide. The two battle - Loki unleashing another pent-up rage and jealousy, Thor having no choice but to defend himself.

* * *

In Manhattan, soldiers and cops have taken positions covering the streets. They see from the sky, Iron Man leading a trail of Chitauri towards his tower.

* * *

On the Stark Tower. Iron Man banks around his tower. Sees Thor and Loki still going at it. Iron Man swoops down the street, causing a Chitauri to crash. Flying up, Iron Man puts the following Chitauri in view of the Quinjet. Black Widow takes out machine gun and fires at the Chitauri. Hawkeye banks the jet towards Stark Tower. Aims the minigun at Loki. Loki aims the scepter at the Quinjet and fires a blast of energy. Thor gets to his feet, tackling Loki down hard. The Quinjet is soon caught on fire. Hawkeye maneuvers one wing of the jet. They spin and slow. Dropping out of the air as it passes over skyscrapers. Then... they slam into the street. With everyone okay, Hawkeye, Black Widow and Naruto unfasten their seatbelts and open the ramp. Captain America runs down, followed by Hawkeye, Naruto and Black Widow. Each one has their respected weapons in hand. The group arrives in the middle of a four-way street.

"Those damn Chitauri are everywhere now. I don't know if there is end of them." Naruto said with a sigh.

A deep, primal rage bellows out. With that roar, a shadow comes over them. From the portal, Chitauri Leviathan flies out. Leviathan was carrying hundreds of soldiers, the Chitauri Leviathan passes over the group. They look up, out of their element. From both sides, Chitauri Soldiers cling off and attach themselves to the sides of the buildings, sliding down. Some crash into these buildings and begin firing from their Energy rifles at innocent people

"Tony. You seeing what I'm seeing right now?" Naruto asked as his eyes winded.

" _Seeing. Still working on believing. Where's Banner? Has he shown up yet?_ " Tony asks him.

"Banner?" Rogers asks him.

" _Just keep me posted. Jarvis, find me a soft spot_." Tony orders Jarvis.

* * *

On Stark Tower, Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?" Thor asks Loki that only looks away and snorted.

"It's too late. It's too late to stop it." He replied with hollow chuckle.

"No, we can, together." Thor said, looking at any sight of hope in Loki face. Then... Loki stabs Thor with a small knife. Thor keels over.

"Sentiment." Says Loki.

Thor gets up, kicks Loki and lifts him into the air. Thor then slams him down, hard. Loki, bleeding, rolls over the edge. Thor looks down and sees Loki riding on a flying chariot. Dozens of Chitauri follow his lead.

* * *

The group runs behind upside taxis. Rogers and Naruto runs to a taxi were Black Widow and Hawkeye is.

"We've got civilians still trapped up here." Barton tells them.

They look up and see Loki taking his band down the street and fires at the street in a chain of explosion. Smashing cars and hurling people as it goes it goes off in one final conflagration. Terrified people running from Loki, looking over their shoulders, coming straight at us.

"They're fish in a barrel down there." Rogers tells them.

"We got this. It's good. Go." Natasha tells Rogers while she was shooting some chitauri soldiers.

"Do you think you can hold them off?" Rogers asks Barton.

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure." Barton answers him and he shoots a trick arrow killing 3 of 5 chitauri soldiers.

"Show of. And you miss 2 of them." Naruto tells him while shoots a headshot the 2 that left with his rifle.

"I see you in bit." Rogers tells them.

Rogers races over to the plaza, jumping over dozens of exploding cars. Barton with Naruto runs over a bus full of people. From the windows, children are held by their parents for Barton and Naruto to pull them out to safety. Naruto runs over to the jammed door and jerkily opens it with his right arm. People begin to run out. Black Window empties out her clips and re-fills them, while she gives cover for them. Hawkeye fires arrows, while Naruto shoots into the ranks of the Chitauri, hitting their mark each time they shoot.

"Just like Budapest all over again." Natasha tells them while she fires her pistols.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." Barton said to her while he shoots arrows.

"Really. Budapest. This is like Hong Kong for me." Naruto tells them while he throws his glaive chopping of their heads.

"True." They said to him admitting while Rogers was saving a group of people from Chitauri trapping them.

* * *

In Manhattan, the cops continuously fire at the flying chariots. It's pretty pointless. A young cop runs over to his police sergeant.

"It's going to be an hour before they can scramble the National Guard." Young Cop shouted.

"National Guard? Does the army know what's happening here?" Sergeant asked rhetorically.

"Do we?" Young Cop retorted, as Captain America jumps in front of them. They look up at this ridiculous looking man.

"I need men in these buildings. There are people inside and they're going to be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basements or through the subway. You keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th." Captain ordered.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" Sergeant asks him. Suddenly, an explosion comes up from behind Captain. An energy blast is blocked by his shield. Two Chitauri soldiers attack. The cops watch in shock as Cap fights them off with ease. The Sergeant turns to his officer.

"I need men in those buildings. Lead the people down and away from the streets. We're going to set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th." He orders every cop in there.

* * *

In the Sky line.

Iron Man swerves around a building and faces the Chitauri Leviathan. He pulls out his miniature multiple rocket launcher and fires. The Chitauri Leviathan roars in annoyance. The Leviathan turns to him and went after him.

"We got his attention. What the hell is step two?" Tony said to Jarvis, as he flies away.

* * *

In the Bridge Street.

Hawkeye trips a Chitauri soldier and rams an arrow down its throat. Black Widow gets her hands on an energy rifle and stick fights the hell out of them. Naruto uses his Martials arts with his glaive.

Rogers joins back in using his shield, swaps and whack oncoming Chitauri soldiers. Then Lightning strikes down from the sky, channeling the blast, firing the electricity out at the Chitauri soldiers around them. They're blasted back in a massive shockwave. The Chitauri soldiers convulse, drop dead to the ground as Thor touches down.

"So how story upstairs?" Rogers asks Thor.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor explained.

" _Thor is right. We got to deal with these guys_." Tony tells them via comlink.

"How do we do this?" Widow asked them.

"As a team." Naruto replied seriously.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor tells Rogers.

"Yeah, then get in line." Barton said to Thor.

"Save it." Rogers said to him.

"Loki's gonna keep this fight focused on us and that's what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Tony up top. He's gonna need us to..." Before he could finish, they heard a bike making them turn to see Banner on it.

"So, this all seems horrible." Bruce said to them.

"I've seen worse." Natasha tells him.

"Sorry." Bruce apologizes to her of what happen in the Helicarrier.

"No, we could use a little worse." She said to him.

"Just a little worse?" Naruto said to her with an unseen deadpan face.

"Shut up." Natasha said to him elbow him in the gut.

"Stark, we got him." Rogers tells Tony in the comlink.

" _Banner?_ " Tony asks.

"Just like you said." Naruto said to him.

" _Then tell him to suit up. I'm bringing party to you_." Tony tells them in the comlink.

Iron Man comes out from behind a building. The Leviathan follows, impatiently. The rest of the Avengers look up, getting ready and standing still.

"I don't see how that's a party." Natasha tells them.

"Me neither." Naruto also said to them.

Iron Man swoops down the street. The Leviathan also swoops down, barreling down the street like a freight train that keeps building and building its looks behind. Everyone looks at him. Banner begins to walk towards the monster.

"Dr. Banner. Now might be a really good time for you get angry." Rogers tells him.

"That's my secret, captain. I'm always angry." Bruce said to him when his body starts to swell and stretch and harden. Green shoots through his body. The Hulk. And smash, Hulk pops the Leviathan in the nose. The creature flips over a 360. Iron Man, in mid-flight, extends his arm out and a rocket, ready to shoot. Iron man fires - the rocket hits a soft spot large Leviathan are blown completely away. Real pain from the Leviathan. Other pieces of meat catch Fire and withdraw sizzle as they hit the pavement. Naruto block them with his energy shield.

From above and on the buildings, the Chitauri army watches in horror as a group of Earth Heroes find themselves united against a common threat. To fight Villains no single super hero could withstand.

 **The Avengers Assembled!**

The entire group stands to each back, watching what Chitauri will do now. Hulk gave a primal roar, Hawkeye prepared his arrow, Thor lifting his Hammer, Black Widow was holding her guns, Captain adjusting his shield, Naruto with his right arm and glaive glowing and his gun on his left hand ready and Tony looking around and scanning how many Chitauri were pointing their guns at them.

* * *

In the skies. Loki watches below, motionless. But then he smirked.

"Sent the rest." He ordered with dark chuckle.

* * *

END.

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

?You guys think that Naruto should pairing with Natasha, or not?

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my 2ª fanfiction.

I'm look for a Beta Reader.


	5. Winning the day

I don't own Naruto, Dark Sector and The Avengers, they belong to the respectives owners.

* * *

The entire group stands to each back, watching what Chitauri will do now. Hulk gave a primal roar, Hawkeye prepared his arrow, Thor lifting his Hammer, Black Widow was holding her guns, Captain adjusting his shield, Naruto with his right arm and glaive glowing and his gun on his left hand ready and Tony looking around and scanning how many Chitauri were pointing their guns at them.

In the skies. Loki watches below, motionless. But then he smirked.

"Sent the rest." He ordered with dark chuckle.

* * *

Chapter 05 – Winning the day

On the Bridge Street, the Avengers sees from the portal, thousand more of Chitauri Soldiers and even more Leviathans fly out.

The Avengers look up. Way out of their fucking element. Even Naruto was slowly getting tired of those Aliens.

"Guys." Naruto called.

"What's the plan?" Natasha asks them.

"Call it, Captain." Stark said.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority is containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or your turn it to ash." Rogers explained, narrowing his eyes at Stark Tower.

"Can you give me a lift?" Barton asks Stark.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas." He said in cheeky tone. Then Iron Man lifts Hawkeye up to the building.

"See you in a bit, Pointy." Naruto tells him waving.

"Shut up, Blondie." They hear Barton saying on the way up.

"You know that he will get you for that, right." Natasha tells him.

"Nah. He probably forgets it about it when this is all over." Naruto dismiss about it.

"Thor, you've got to try and bottleneck that portal. Slow them down. You've got the lightning. Light the bastards up." After that Thor flies out and both Natasha and Naruto look at Rogers.

"You two and me, we stay here on the ground. Keep the fighting here. And Hulk...Smash!" The Hulk smiles with the most magnificent grin and leaps, soaring high up into the nearest building, Hulk runs up wall hits several Chitauri Soldiers, snapping in half. He dives toward Soldiers on the other side of the street, throwing the dead Soldiers toward other Soldiers. The Chitauri fire at him. The Hulk backhands them, seizes them and with raw power, throws them down.

* * *

In the Empire State Building, Thor grabs onto the tower. Raises his Mjolnir and summon lighting. A blinding bolt of lightning strikes down from above, colliding on Mjolnir. Thor aims this massive shockwave toward the portal. Thor channels the blast and fires the electricity out at the Chitauri Soldiers flying out of the portal. They're blasted back in massive shockwave. The Soldiers convulse, drop dead to the ground. He even rips the shit out of a Leviathan, which then explodes.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge, Fury sees on his view screen the destruction going on in New York. Agent Hill walks up to him.

"Sir. The council is on." Hill tells him. Fury mentally cursed and then presses his screen.

* * *

On a rooftop building, Hawkeye fires arrows into the streaming flow of the Chitauri Riders, hitting his mark each time.

"Stark. You got a lot of strays sniffing to your tail." Clint reported him.

" _I'm just trying to keep them off the streets_." Stark tells him.

"Well, they can't bank worth a damn. Find a tight corner." Barton suggested while he aims his bow behind him, without looking and releases the arrow, exploding a Rider.

" _I'll roger that._ " He says.

Iron Man does so and leads towards tight corners and in Hawkeye's view, which fires arrow upon and arrow, exploding the Chitauri Riders.

"Oh, boy." He says while keeps leading Riders under tunnels, through open parking garages. He looks back. None left.

"Nice call. What else you got?" Stark inquired with grin.

" _Thor is taking on a squadron down on 6th_." Hawkeye tells him.

"And he didn't invite me?" He mocked while he passes a building where office workers are in the window, mesmerized by what lies beyond.

* * *

The workers see the Leviathan swims right in front of them. Suddenly, another noise catches the worker's attention. The Hulk Crashes through their floor. Slashes his through the room, pounding away and jumps out onto the jaw of the Leviathan. Leviathan begins to head down, trying to wave off Hulk.

* * *

On the Bridge Street. Black Widow, using the energy rifle, is taken off her feet by a Chitauri Soldier. She takes it down by cutting its throat. While Naruto is using his glaive by throwing and slashing with it and using his Martials arts skills to breaks necks and holds that Natasha could finish them.

She grabs the energy rifle, Naruto catch his glaive and they turns to attack. Captain America stands there, holding his shield. They slumps back, tired.

"You're ok?" Naruto asks her.

"I need a vacation." Natasha tells him.

"Captain, none of this is going to mean a damn thing if we don't close that portal." She said looking at Stark Tower.

"Our biggest guns couldn't touch it." Rogers tells them.

"Well, maybe it's not about guns." Naruto said to him.

"If you what to get up there you're going to need a ride." Rogers suggests her.

"I got a ride." Natasha tells him.

"I could use a boost, though." She said.

"Please don't tell me you're going to do what I think….." Naruto said to her.

"It's ok, I don't tell you." She says to him with a smirk. He just looks at her with a deadpan face.

"Are you sure about this?" Rogers asks her

"Yeah. It's gonna be fun." Natasha answers.

Rogers smirked and prepared his shield. Natasha backs up giving herself a running start. Then she runs at Rogers and does a parkour move, using her feet to run up the car and jumps on Rogers's shield, who gives her a boost with it. She quickly grabs onto a flying Chariot.

"I hate when she does that." Naruto tells himself.

"Hey, don't worry about her, kiddo. She knows of what she's doing." Rogers said to him reassuring about her.

"Thanks." Naruto said to him.

Suddenly Rogers raises his shield to protect him from a shot of a Chitauri.

"Well, let's get back to work." Rogers tells him.

"Yeah, let's." Naruto said to Rogers while he throws his glaive.

* * *

Black Widow climbs onto the chariot and cuts the turret shooter's linkage to it. She then jumps on the rider and sticks her knives into his nervous system. She gets him to bank over a building.

Iron Man arrives and shoots any other Chitauri Riders following her. He makes his way down to Captain and Naruto, who fights off more Chitauri Soldiers. Iron Man points his hand Boosters at his Shield. The energy comes off and Captain uses it as a reflection beam and takes down nearby Chitauri. Naruto throws his glaive and guides it with his right arm cutting dozen of Chitauri heads.

From above them, Hawkeye sends down remaining arrows. He sends one across the street, taking down a Chitauri Riders following Iron Man.

* * *

Thor and Hulk fight on top the back of the Leviathan, tearing apart and fighting soldiers. Hulk breaks off a massive piece of armor and slams it down onto the spice of Leviathan. Summoning all his strength, Thor, drawing lighting to it from the sides, brings his attacks down with a terrible blow.

The Leviathan crashes into a history museum, dead. Thor and Hulk stand on the back of Leviathan after bringing it down. They stand still. Hulk punches Thor with his enormous hand. Thor goes flying and Hulk just sniffs.

* * *

On the Bridge Street. Naruto and Captain were finishing the rest of the Chitauri when they hear Hawkeye.

" _Guys, the bank on 42_ _nd_ _past Madison. They've cornered a lot of civilians in there_." Barton tells them.

"Naruto, go." Rogers orders him.

"Ok, Captain." Naruto complies.

* * *

In that bank, people were trap by 3 chitauri with their weapons pointing at them. One of them is preparing some kind of bomb to kill them. But Naruto appears rolling from a window and he throws his glaive to the chitauri that was holding the bomb, cutting the hand that was holding it and it screes in pain.

The other 2 turns to and shoots at him but he protect himself with his energy shield. One of the shoots was deflected and hit the one hand chitauri.

The glaive starts coming back to him cutting the head of one them. Naruto catch his glaive and pierce the head of the other with it killing it.

"Everyone! Clear out!" Naruto warns the people on the floor below him.

The 3rd one with his hand cut off starts to get up and crabs the bomb that was going to explode. But Naruto sees it.

"Oh, no you don't." Naruto said to it.

Naruto crabs the one handed chitauri with his right arm and throws him and the bomb through the window with his full strength.

But it exploded soon as it was out of the window and the blast of it was caught by Naruto's energy shield, projected him to the floor below. The people were screaming because of the blast got away soon as Naruto hit the floor with his face down.

"Owwwww. Ok, I take it back. This is worse." Naruto groaning as he turns to his back.

"You're ok, Mister?" An childish voice asks him.

Naruto turns to the voice and see a 10 year old kid with dark brown hair and blue eyes that was looking at him.

The helmet retracts of Naruto's head showing his face. Shocking everyone how young he is.

"Never better, kid." Naruto tells him with a reassuring smirk not showing his pain. The kid looks at him with his admiring eyes while Naruto gets up from the floor.

"So, you got a name?" Naruto asks him while he was cracking his right arm.

"Peter, Peter Parker, Mister." The kid answers him.

"Well, Peter, is your family here?" Naruto asks him.

"Oh, my aunt May is here." Peter tells him point to his aunt.

"Thank you for saving us." May say to him.

"No problem." Naruto tells her.

"What is your name, Mister?" Peter asks him.

"My name is…." Naruto got his helmet shows up on his head.

"Tenno." Naruto tells him looking at Peter with his helmet on and his right arm glowing.

"Cool." Peter says with his blue eyes shining with admiration.

"Ok, people. It is better that you get out of here." Naruto tells everyone while he pats Peter's head when goes to a door nearby.

Naruto helps everyone out of the bank through the door that he broke it.

"Bye, Tenno." Peter tells him waving at him while he leaves with his aunt.

"Captain, the bank is clear and I got the civilians out." Naruto tells the Rogers through his comms-link while he was waving at Peter.

" _Good job, kid. Now get back here, we have a problem_." Rogers tells him.

"I'm on my way." Naruto said to him and starts to run to Rogers.

* * *

At the Helicarrier, Fury is talking with the council and he was not happy.

" _Director Fury, the Council has made a decision_." A councilwoman tells Fury.

"I recognize the Council has made a decision. But given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I have elected to ignore it." Fury tells them.

" _Director, you're closer than any of our subs. You scramble that jet…_ " A councilman orders him.

"That is the island of Manhattan, Councilman. Until I'm certain my team can't hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population." Fury said to him interrupting.

" _If we don't hold them here, we lose everything_." A Councilman tells him.

"If I send that bird out, we already have." Fury tells them and shut down his screen.

* * *

In Manhattan, New York. Black Widow still driving the chariot with the Rider is hit at her side. She looks about, wondering whose energy fire it was she looks behind.

"Oh. You." She said, as Loki followed her in hot pursuit. They race downward, trailing between buildings. They race madly, driving and dodging.

Clint, from his spot, looks at Natasha, astonished.

"Hawkeye." She calls him.

"Nat, what are you doing?" He asked in disbelief.

"Uh. Little help?" She asks him.

Hawkeye pulls the trigger twice, nocks an arrow, and points it at Loki, smiling.

"I got him." Barton assured. He fires the arrow, which streaks down the city, straight at the Loki's head. But like a cat, Loki grabs the arrow straight out of the air. He looks straight at Hawkeye, amused.

Then arrow exploded in his face and he was send flying at Stark Tower. Black Widow looks down and building her momentum, she jumps of the chariot, lands on top of Stark Tower, rolling herself to the edge.

* * *

In the Stark Tower's penthouse. As Loki looks up, shocked at what just happened, the Hulk is leaping up and kicks Loki, hurtling toward the glass window. He collapses as he hits the wall. The Hulk jumps in, ready to attack. Loki rolls himself up in a flurry of broken glass, standing up to the Hulk.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU, BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY…" Loki was screaming at the Hulk but he grabs Loki by the legs and smashes him against the floor repeatedly and finally throws him aside to the ground.

"Puny God." Hulk snorted as he walked away.

The only thing we hear from Loki is his whimpering from the pain that he as.

* * *

In the top of Stark Tower, Natasha walks up the CMS machine. Selvig, slumped down, weakened, looks at her desperately. The Tesseract energy is firing towards the portal, gaining in strength, at the surge of energy moving through the sky.

"The scepter." A voice said to her, Natasha turns to see Selvig on the ground.

"Doctor." Natasha tells him.

"Loki's scepter. The energy. The Tesseract can't fight, but you can't protect against yourself." The guilt in his voice was clear as a diamond.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know what you were doing." She protested, kneeling in front of him.

"Well, actually I think I did. I built in a safety to cut the power source." He admitted bitterly.

"Loki scepter." She concluded and Selvig nods.

"It may be able to close the portal. And I'm looking right at it" Selvig looks down. He sees gold gleam.

* * *

In Manhattan, Thor rides on top of chariot, smacking Several Riders with the hammer. As Thor takes the reins, Leviathan crashes through a building, knocking him down to where Rogers and Naruto are, fighting off Soldiers.

Iron Man flies right next to the Leviathan and aims his laser booster at it. Nothing.

" _Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell_." Jarvis warns him.

Iron Man flies up ahead, facing the oncoming monster.

"Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" He inquired.

" _I wouldn't consider him a role model_." Jarvis tells him.

Iron Man flies into Leviathan mouth and going further into his insides with his missiles primed. Then a bright light comes from Leviathan mouth and suddenly the whole Monster exploded into the piece of flesh. Iron Man flew out of the Leviathan knock him down and he crashes on the ground and quickly stands up to see a Chitauri dashing toward him.

* * *

In a rooftop building, Hawkeye turns to fire his last arrow. Using his bow as a staff, he knocks some Chitauri Soldiers, before yanking his last arrow off the dead body a Soldiers. Hawkeye nocks his arrow, dives down the building and fires his grappling arrow up into the side of building. Falling down, Hawkeye finds the momentum and swings himself into a building and cannonballs in.

* * *

In Manhattan, the Hulk holds Soldiers by the face and slams them down. More keep coming. Hulk looks up. Hundreds of Riders heave over him. Then they begin to fire energy blasts. Hulk take them like He's running thought a light rain. Blocking the stream of streaking blasts like swatting at bees.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Deck. A lone pilot sits in his cockpit, listening.

" _Director Fury is no longer in command. Override order 7-Alpha-1-1_." A councilwoman orders the pilot.

"7-Alpha-1-1, confirmed. We're go for takeoff." Pilot said igniting his engine.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge, Agent Hill sees on her screen 7-Alpha-1-1 preparing to leave.

"Sir, we have a bird in motion! Anyone on the deck, we have a rogue bird! We need to shut it down! Repeat, take off is not authorized!" She declared.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Deck, Fury runs out of the deck, holding a Airtronic RPG-7. He takes aim and fires, hitting the tail end of the jet. The jet skids off towards the edge. Pilot unharmed. Suddenly, another 7-Alpha-1-1 Jet flies off. Fury stands there, knowing he can't do anything about it.

"Stark, do you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city." Nick informed.

" _How long?_ " Starks asks him.

"Three minutes, max. The payload will wipe out Midtown." Fury tells him.

* * *

In Manhattan, Iron Man fights off as many Chitauri Soldiers as he sustain.

"Jarvis put everything we got into the thrusters!" Tony ordered

" _I just did_." Jarvis said to him.

And he just flies out and heads for the missile.

* * *

On the sky, 7-Alpha-1-1 arrives outside the city. He flips the switch to press the button. He presses it. The missile is flying out to Manhattan.

"Package is sent. Destination is in 2 minutes, 30 seconds mark." The pilot says.

* * *

In Manhattan, Rogers, Thor and Naruto battle, side to side. Rogers, Thor and Naruto both throw their respected weapons. Thor and Naruto catch their weapons, but as Cap turns, an Energy Blast strikes him down hard. Thor runs over to a broken car, swings the hammer and flips the car over and over on its side, crushing a few Chitauri. Cap tries to get up. Naruto helps him back to his feet. Cap raises his shields back up.

"Are you ready for another bout?" Thor asks him.

"What, are you getting sleepy?" Rogers retorted him.

* * *

In the top of Stark Tower. Selvig is back in scientist mode, clacks away at his laptop.

"Right at the crown." He tells her nodding at it.

Black Widow grabs Loki's scepter, slowly breaks into the force field, almost touching the Tesseract.

"I can close it! Can anybody hear me? I can shut the portal down!" Natasha informed though her earpiece.

" _Do it!_ " Rogers ordered.

" _No, wait!_ " Stark tells them.

"Stark, they still coming!" Rogers said urgently.

" _I got a nuke coming in, it's gonna blow in less than a minute. And I know just where to put it_." Stark tells him.

* * *

In the sky, Iron Man catches up, now comes at the missile from behind. The missile speeds on. Iron Man grabs it from behind, gripping it tightly. He wrenches the rocket off its course. Steering it from behind, he accelerates quickly, flying straight up into sky, towards the portal.

Behind the portal, Stark looks in horror. An Armada. The black sky is filled with what must be ninety ships in a vague cluster. Most of them hang still in the air. Some move swimmingly about. Iron Man let go of the missile. It whistles off into the blackness as Iron Man idly falls back down the portal's opening. The missile reaches the Main Ship. The main Ship Implodes, causing the entire Armada to burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

* * *

In Manhattan. All the sudden, all of the Chitauri Soldiers and Leviathans keel over and begin to shake and then stop. They all fall over. The Avengers look up at Stark, not sure if he'll make it through.

* * *

In the Stark Tower. Still holding the scepter in hand, Black Widow shifts around, waiting.

"Come on Stark." Natasha pleaded.

* * *

In Manhattan, Thor, Naruto and Cap see the supernova coming towards them. Thor nods to Rogers.

"Close it." Captain said to Black Widow.

* * *

In the Stark Tower.

Without hesitating, Black Widow pulls the scepter out, the Tesseract turns off its energy beam. The Portal quickly closes. A small figure is hurled backwards into the open now closed portal. Iron Man. Plummeting to the earth.

"Son of a gun." Rogers says happy to see it.

But they start to see that he not slowing down.

"He's not slowing down." Thor tells them while starts his hammer.

But Stark was saved by the Hulk by crabbing him and sliding down of a building and crashing on Bridge Street.

Thor, Naruto and Rogers runs towards them worried about Stark.

When they get near them, Thor rips out his mask and Naruto sees that his ark-reactor just stops. Rogers just looks down.

Suddenly Hulk roars at Stark loudly that makes echoes around them. That makes Stark's eyes snap open, as he took a deep breath.

"Ah. Ah. What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me." Stark asks them.

Thor, Naruto and Rogers chuckled at him.

"We won." Naruto said softly.

"All right, yay. Hooray. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day." Stark suggest them.

"I'm down with that." Naruto groans as he lays down on his back, tired of it.

"Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I want to try it." Stark tells them.

"Count me in." Naruto replies on his back with his arm waving at him.

"We're not finished yet." Thor tells them.

"And then shawarma after." Stark and Naruto said to him at the same time.

* * *

In the Stark Tower's Penthouse. Loki crawls onto the stair, looking like a piece of rag doll. He takes a few breathers, senses someone is behind him. He turns to find The Avengers staring at him, pissed.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now." Loki said, trying to ease up the tension.

Hulk snorts at him.

* * *

Weeks Later on S.H.I.E.L.D Analytical Room.

In T.V news montage about The Avengers, we see various reports of what happened. Some people agree that the avengers did good, protecting the city. Others believe it was their causing.

" _Despite the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers have been to many a cause not only for comfort, but for celebration_."

" _It's just really great knowing they're out there. That someone is watching over us._ "

" _I love you, Thor_."

" _And then these guys were like….._ "

" _I don't know. I don't exactly feel safer with those things out there. It just seems that there's a lot they're not telling us._ "

" _Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!_ "

" _These so called 'heroes' have to be held responsible for the destruction done to this city. This was their fight. Where are they now?_ "

" _Though questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves. Their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance_."

" _What, this is all somehow their fault? Tenno saved our lives. Wherever he is, wherever any of them are, I just wanna say thank you._ "

* * *

In the Central Park.

The Avengers take Thor and Loki, who is handcuffed and muzzled, to a blocked area. Thor shakes hands with his team and gives Selvig and Coulson a hug that wakes up a week ago. Tony opens the Tesseract's case. Banner takes it out and places inside a glass tube, held by Thor. Naruto waves at Loki cheekily with a vulpine smile. Loki just glare at him, almost he wants to burn with his eyes. Everyone is chuckling nonstop at Loki because his hair is now neon pink and his cloths are neon green. A chuckling Thor gives Loki the other end, who reluctantly takes it. The Asgardians leap into the energy beam.

Gone. Then, one by one, the group splinters off, strolling into different directions. Banner climbs in with Tony in his sportscar. Steve rides away in his Harley. Natasha, Naruto and Clint climb back into S.H.I.E.L.D cars. Naruto smiles and looks at the car window. They all part. For now.

* * *

In the S.H.I.E.L.D Analytical Room.

Fury is facing once more members of the World Security Council.

" _Where are the Avengers?_ " A councilman asks him.

"I'm not currently tracking their whereabouts. I'd say they've earned a leave of absence." Nick replied with shrug.

" _And the Tesseract?_ " A councilwoman asks.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs. Out of our reach." Nick replies again, this time more harshly.

" _That's not your call_." A councilman said to him.

"I didn't make it. I just didn't argue with the god that did." Fury retorted.

" _So, you let him take it and the war criminal, Loki, who should be answering for his crime_." A councilman tells him.

"Oh, I think he will be." He replies sweetly.

" _I don't think you understand what you've started, letting the Avengers loose on this world. They're dangerous_." A councilwoman tells him.

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it." Fury assured with smirk.

" _Was that the point of all this? A statement?_ " A councilman said.

"A promise." Fury walks out, towards the bridge.

* * *

In the Helicarrier Bridge.

Fury and Agent Hill walk together, toward the window looking out into the world.

"Sir, how does it work now? They've gone their separate ways. Some pretty extremely far. If we get into a situation like this again, what happens then?" Hill inquired.

"They'll come back." Nick replies, looking at the sky through window.

"Are you really sure about that?" Hill asked with small doubt.

"I am." He replied firmly.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because we'll need them to." He said turning to her.

Agent Hill turns around and walks away.

"Coulson?" Fury asks him.

"Director?" Coulson inquires.

"I have something for you." Fury tells him while he looks out, smiling.

* * *

In space.

"Humans. They are not the cowering wretches we were promised." An alien voice said.

"They stand. They are unruly, and therefore cannot be ruled." That alien voice continues to saying.

But another alien rises of his throne like shape.

"To challenge them is to court death." The alien voice finish.

And the other alien turns to show his glowing blues eyes

End of The Avengers Arc.

* * *

Omake.

In the shawarma joint that was completely mess. Our heroes were eating shawarma of any kind.

"This is good, man." Naruto tells Stark.

"I know, right." Stark said to him.

And they just eating and relax.

End of Omake.

* * *

If you guys have ideas or suggestions, I'm open for it.

Please review if you can. Just remember this is my 2ª fanfiction.

I'm look for a Beta Reader


	6. Poll

Hey, guys. I put a poll in my bio.

You can choose which movie i should do.

Thanks for your support.


	7. Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 1

Wassup people.

Before I do the Captain America: The Winter Soldier.

I want to know what season 1 episode I should do.

Please let me know on the reviews.

Thank you for your support.


End file.
